Mianite: Apocalypse
by WildNoa13474
Summary: Directly following 'The End of Minecraft' by CaptainSparklez. Where are their friends? Is 'riptucker' really what it looks like, or just a codeword? And why are the gods not answering? When Jordan regains his memories of Mianite, Wag and he must fight their way to answers. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Captainsparklez Mianite fanfiction. It's based off the youtube minecraft series The End Of Minecraft by CaptainSparklez. If you haven't seen it, go watch it please, it's about 65 minutes long.**

 **Ember Flame (youtube) theorized in the comment section of the first episode that The End Of Minecraft takes place after Mianite Season 2. The Heroes have jumped into the portal back home, but get separated and lose their memories in the process. Their world is years into the future, time has passed and technology has advanced. Shoutout to Ember Flame for her amazing theory!**

 **Also, I recently got dragged into the Sparklington Ship, so apologies if I accidently write Sparklington.**

 **Song: Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur**

Jordan looked around uncertainly, wondering where the yell for help had come from, ignoring the few zombies around. They had dealt with much worse. "Uhh, you, want to split up and see if we can.. find the person?" He asked James, casually stabbing a zombie. "...Sure." James replied, though still looking doubtful. Jordan couldn't blame him, splitting up never ended well in movies. But they had survived so far, hadn't they?

"Okay. Oh boy." Looking at the wandering zombies, he felt like he was going to regret this decision. "Let's do it. You search this floor, I'll go upstairs?" Jordan suggested.

"Alright, yell if you find something."

Jordan crept upstairs, not wanting to be caught off guard by one of those green thingies. The last time that happened... He shuddered at the memory, and focused on other thoughts.

Like checking the rooms. Yeah, good idea Jordan. Thank you Jordan. Of course you're not driven insane by loneliness Jordan.

In the first room was an empty chest, a bookshelf and a bed. It was a small bedroom. What the heck was a bedroom doing in a school?

Jordan shrugged it off, people are weird, and opened the second door. It was a classroom.

This was looking promising.

He sighed and checked the next room. Classroom. Next. Laboratory. Next. Lounge. Nex- wait a minute. There was a man on the couch!

"Hey, dude!" Jordan rushed over to the guy, who looked up sharply at the sound of his voice. He had brown hair and eyes, and a pale complex. He was nursing a few nasty wounds, but seemed in no immediate danger.

The man brightened at the sight of Jordan, and sighed in relief. "Captain Sparklez! I had almost feared you hadn't heard my call."Jordan froze, cringing as he felt a stab of pain in his head.

Captain... Sparklez? Why was that name so familiar, why why why _why why_

A blinding pain flared in his head, and _he needed to know he had to know_ there was something he had forgotten _why that name_

He only realized he was on his knees when he looked up to see the man standing over him with a concerned look. "Captain? Are you alright? Calm yourself, it is just me, you have met me before, do you not remember?"

Jordan cradled his head in his hands, hissing as something flashed through his thoughts, gone before he could get a grip.

The constant pressure made it feel like his head was going to explode. He _had to_ remember _needed to_ remember if only he could just _remember..._ The doctor's words sounded distant now, and Jordan couldn't discern words, but he could hear his frantic tone. Black spots were filling his vision.

 _Pause._

 _The doctor?_

Doctor Hazelnutt. The portal. The factory. Ruxomar. The purges. The pranks. Martha, Steve, Guard Tom. Ianite, Dianite, Mianite. It all came flooding back, as if it had never left. The Doctor had been one of the scientist helping them with the portal.

In that moment of clarity, Captain Jordan Sparklez heard a single scream of anguish from beneath him.

He recognized it immediately. _"Wag!"_

Jordan didn't remember what happened next, but when he could think again he was standing over a badly wounded Wag, _not James, Wag, he would always be Waglington to Jordan,_ iron sword in hand to defend against... Something. In all the worlds he had been to, he had never seen this creature. Jordan didn't grace it with a description, but needless to say, _big and horrifying_ wouldn't even come close to it.

Jordan didn't care. He was never going to leave Wag defenseless, and he sure as hell wouldn't cower in front of _this,_ not after everything.

He heard a snarl, an angry and guttural sound, and for a moment he thought it came from the monster before realizing _he_ had caused that sound.

The thing didn't move, inspecting him for an opening to attack. Jordan would give none. Years of honing his battle skills and survival instinct were with him now, and his mind was clear of all thoughts but _defend Wag._

A moment later, Jordan had the thing on his back, and drove his sword down into it's heart. When he could think again he heard a gasp of amazement behind him. As he turned around, Doctor Hazelnutt congratulated him. "It has been a long time, however it seems that your skill has not deteriorated, Captain." Then the doctor spotted Wag, and ran to his side as Jordan checked how bad Wag's injuries were.

Jordan was no medical expert, but it was looking very bad. Blood was streaming out of a head wound, probably from hitting the floor. Claws had cut deep into Wag's side.

"Can you heal him?" He asked the doctor urgently.

"Do not worry, Captain, these injuries are not lethal if treated properly, which I can do. The Wizard will wake in a few hours."

Jordan sighed in relief. He thanked the doctor and went to sit on the couch in the other room while Wag was healed.

"Well this has been a crazy day. It seems the portal split us up.. I wonder where Sonja, Tucker... Tucker!" Jordan shouted in realization. That password they used what seemed like weeks ago. 'riptucker'... No, that couldn't be true, could it? Surely they had survived, after all, they all faced worse than a bunch of zombies...

But nobody would remember. Wag, Tom, Tucker, Sonja, maybe even Dianite, they wouldn't remember a thing. A cold, icy chill went down Jordan's spine. Was that it, then? Were they gone? Would the gods let that happen?

Burying his head in his hands, Jordan groaned. Too many questions, so few answers. Well, there's a solution to that.

"My Lady," he muttered, knowing Ianite could hear him at whatever volume he chose to speak, "please help me find the others. Speak to me."

Jordan waited a minute. Any moment now, the Goddess would answer.

Why wasn't she answering? Was she busy?

"M'lady?"

No answer came.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan was pacing the room, on the brink of freaking out. He had sorted his memories during the wait, and was now seriously worried.

He didn't even know if Sonja and Tucker were alive. None of the gods were answering. The world was overrun with zombies. Spirit Dianite was Ianite-probably-doesn't-even-know-where, Tom was a tough motherfucker, but assuming the others had lost their memories too, Jordan doubted he would have lasted long. It was a miracle in itself that Je and Wag had managed to so far.

The thing that worried him most was Wag laying half dead just in the other room.

It wasn't just that he almost died, it was- oh who was he kidding _Wag almost died._ Wag had been fighting for his life and losing while Jordan was talking with the doctor in the lounge. He should have been with Wag, they shouldn't have separated, he had known it was a bad idea.

And now Wag was half dead and being cared for by a man he had known for six hours at most. Even though Jordan trusted Hazelnutt, he hadn't known the guy very well at all before jumping into the portal and losing his memories.

This was all a mess.

Wag could probably regain his memories just by hearing the name Waglington, although Jordan hoped it wasn't as painful as his... Reawakening.

Wait, had Wag heard Jordan call for him?! If that was the case, was Wag unconscious because he was regaining his memories? But Jordan hadn't fallen unconscious, had he? Then again, Wag had needed him, and Jordan would never let him down. Maybe Jordan would have fallen unconscious if not for that.

Shit. Double shit.

Was Wag going through pain right now? Can you even feel pain while unconscious? Nevermind that, even if it was impossible Wag would find a way to do it because _of course he would._

Jordan sighed, and stopped his pacing as he forced himself to calm down. Panicking wouldn't help Wag and it certainly wasn't helping him.

That was the moment Hazelnutt entered the room again. Jordan's head snapped to him and he opened his mouth to ask the obvious question.

"He's fine." Hazelnutt interjected. "Took quite a beating, but there were no bite marks and he has only minor injuries."

Jordan sighed in relief. He hadn't known if the monster was infected like the zombies, and had asked the doctor to check if Wag was bitten, just in case.

"It was good you got to him when you did though, because either could have been a lot worse."

Jordan nodded and thanked the man for his help. He collapsed on the nearby couch, stress from the last few hours draining out of him.

His thoughts turned to Wag again. Jordan had known that Waglington wasn't his real name, just like Captain Sparklez wasn't his, but he'd never really given thought to Wag's birth name. It was weird to, on one hand, already know his companion was named James, and on the other hand finding out Wag was called James by connecting the two.

Now that the immediate danger was over, it was time to start thinking about the others again. Jordan had heard nothing from his friends, no mention of any of them, except for the single 'riptucker' password.

Either the password was an inside joke, or it was a memorial to a dead Tucker.

(although Jordan couldn't even imagine him dead. He'd always been so full of life, passionate, caring and protective about his friends like no one else.)

Jordan wasn't even sure it was the same Tucker as he knew, but it wasn't exactly a common name, so he'd be treating it as a clue.

Well, whether it was a memorial or an unfortunately timed joke, Jordan was pretty sure this indicated Tucker had found a friend in this world, which he was glad for.

 **Note: I wrote this before watching D. Gray man. The 're-awakening' this is if no reference to the Noah. So no, it pains me to say it, but sadly Jordan isn't a Noah.** **That would be amazing though.**

 **Second note: Holy shit I watched D. Gray man months ago, have I not updated this story since then? What am I doing? Well certainly not writing this fic like I'm supposed to..**


End file.
